Increasingly, efforts are being directed towards facilitating the translation of evidence-based interventions for cancer prevention, control, and treatment into clinical practice. While these efforts are primarily focused on disseminating interventions that have been developed and evaluated through randomized clinical trials, mechanisms may be needed to disseminate study information to key community stakeholders as research is being conducted. This may be especially important in studies that are designed to identify determinants of ethnic differences in prostate cancer morbidity and mortality. Our Center for Populations Health and Health Disparities is designed to evaluate several controversial issues related to determinants of ethnic differences in prostate cancer screening, treatment, genetic risk factors, and quality of life. Our research team has recognized these potential implications and proposes a Community Outreach and Dissemination Core to ensure that key results from each project are disseminated to community stakeholders. The Community Outreach and Dissemination Core will support the Center activities by: (1) facilitating the development of education programs about research on prostate cancer epidemiology, screening, treatment access, and quality of life outomces for academic and community-based settings, (2) developing mechanisms for disseminating project-related information to academic and community stakeholders, and (3) providing for a method through which findings generated by the Center are translated into policy recommendations. The Community Outreach and Dissemination Core will achieve these objectives by holding bi-annual community symposia to disseminate key results and products from each study to the community and annual integration conferences to consider the policy implications of study results. The Community Outreach and Dissemination Core will also develop mechanisms for disseminating study-related information to academic and community stakeholders. These efforts will include development and dissemination of project-related Issue Briefs, presentation sets and materials. By implementing these activities the Community Outreach and Dissemination Core will serve the overall Center by ensuring the key study findings and products are communicated to the right people, at the right time, and in the right format.